Resident Evil: Project Damien
by Sims2Uni
Summary: This Is My Own Thing There Is NOTHING from Hamsters thing Which Is Great By The Way So Please R&R Chapter 3 ::
1. Chapter 1: After The Before

**Resident Evil: Project Damien**

**Chapter 1: After The Before**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Resident Evil Story Characters Weapons Mutant Creatures and Even If I Did Why Would I Be Here? I Would Be In My Mansion sipping tea and laughing at anything that didn't have £250,000 n the bank XP P.S Enjoy!_

The tyrant swiped viciously at stunned Terri whilst Dr Lindermann screamed in terror from one of the bulging tyrant's hand.

James viewed on in dismay as Terri was catapulted into an old, rusting filing cabinet the grated, rickety draw blew apart and hundreds of worthless papers fluttered round the enormous room.

Disgruntled, the tyrant flung Dr Lindermann down onto the cold, white marble floor she writhed in pain and leaped back against the white-washed wall. An exceedingly old painting became loose and crashed onto the freezing ground... Large splinters of glass darted out in every direction. One sharp piece of fragmented glass embedded in the ugly tyrants bulging shoulder but the brute didn't notice, well not much…

Shrieking and twisting in outrageous pain, the tyrant shuddered around and pounded the floor like a mini-earthquake. He stared at James's flinching body and plunged his convulsing hand down and onto James's thin neck.

"Let him go you, you evil thing!" screamed Terri. The tyrant just blinked over his pale-white eyes. James kept struggling, but after several minutes, his eyes started glazing over and he fell limp…

**One Week Earlier…**

James Stiller wasn't really a socialite and now he had a new city to fit in to. This was going to be a challenge.

He was in his fourth class of his third day with Mrs. Beech, a complete ignoramus with wispy white hair and evil brown eyes. Across from his old, creaky desk was a pretty girl with straight black hair and green, bright eyes she glanced back and mouthed 'Hello' but the evil Mrs. Beech was on her like an evil Doberman "Will you please stop glaring at your fellow classmates, Miss?"

"Terri, Terri Johnson" she replied proudly, Mrs. Beech didn't seem to listen she was back to her lecture about the 'economic state of Lithuania' James just yawned.

Several upper-class classmates, who seemed spoon-fed for their whole lives, stared in distain and disgust.

The class continued uneventfully except for Joseph Briggs falling off his sturdy metal chair.

The Canteen was bustling as James perched himself on 'his' table. Terri smiled across the table "Hi" she caressed "Hi-Lo" he replied "It was a close one when Mrs. Beech was on you wasn't it?" "Yeah It Was, I thought I was in detention for sure!" she rolled. Then they started to eat the usual slop, processed sausages and instant S.M.A.S.H they gulped it down rather quickly. The bell rang out down the long corridor "Well at least its geography" he intoned "What its rubbish" Terri answered truly stumped at his phrase the argument carried all the way down to the depressing gray door that was Geography.

Geography passed unenthusiastically that day about 'How we can stop pollution in the Atlantic Ocean' and then James briskly disappeared from the harsh corridors of school to go home to his dad. His Dad greeted him with a loving hug. His dad, Joe, had sloppy brown hair and outrageous blue eyes that could pose a problem to any star. The moment of father-son bonding was broken sharply as Joe imposed "I'm going down the pub now, your sixteen be careful!" "Ok" James sighed but made nothing of it. Joe normally strolled down the pub after what happened to James's mum, Janice a brilliant woman with dashing auburn hair, blue eyes like ocean's and a dentists best friend smile. Janice had given birth to James prematurely and after a horrific birth passed away in loving Joe's arms. James snapped out his reveries thinking that's the past don't_ dwell on it_ and slowly drifted into the slumber of which is sleep.

Terri slumped her way into her house carefully closing the door behind her to avoid it from slamming. Hanging up her navy jacket onto the almost rusty coat hanger whilst placing her school bag on the black and white tiled floor, she spotted a not so well scrunched up ball of paper just beside the waste bin. Curiously, she reached down to pick it up. When she opened out the paper, she found a typed out letter and without caring whether it was private or not, she read:

_From: Dr Walter Crouger (Mutation And Research Department)  
To: Professor Richard Vin (Head Of BioInfection)_

Dear Sir,

I'm sorry to be informing you with this letter and hope that I have not caused any problems or inconveniences but this is seriously urgent. I am writing this in horrification when our experiment went horribly wrong.

Our plan was to test on some sort of insect but many of the insects that were located were far too small. As you know already, we then decided with bees and that experiment, I thought was an excellent one. We had all the equipment we needed to proceed it and managed to get hold of three bee hives, just enough to experiment on. As soon as we received the hives we got straight to work.

Our first test was successful and there was no sign of any unusual happenings going on with one of the unfortunate bees. As we carried on with the experiment I was noticing that many of the bees in the hives, that had already been tested on, were acting differently. I ignored it at first because this was probably likely to be one of the symptoms that happened to them.  


_As our experiment progressed, the bees twitched more, made louder noises and I was started to get worried, as of my other assistants._

My assistants and I were right to worry as about thirty seconds later all three bee hives had gone berserk. We could not take another second more of the terrifying sight of bees buzzing all around the lab and above our heads so in addition we ran for cover. Unfortunately, as one of the several mutating bees escaped, they chased my fellow assistant Julia Natby into the corridor, sadly killing her. As I would great fully like to stop talking about the monstrous accident, I want you to get fully aware about this so I will carry on. Also, very unfortunately, the bee's attack severely injured Anna Potter before being killed by a security guard(Nathan Drall).

I was lucky to get out of there alive to type this warning and I beg you to stop the preposterous experiment. If this carries on, it could lead to many gruesome deaths including a very possible one of my own and I do not want to live my life watching people I have worked with my whole life in the few weeks lose their lives.

I have been quite worried as well about the corpse of Julia. It seems to show mutation of a human bee. I do not think this is very normal of this to happen so I plead you to stop the testing. As of the mutation it could lead to serious danger and I do not want this to expand any further.

Please take care into thinking about this urgent message.

Yours sincerely,

Dr Walter Crouger (Mutation and Research Department) 

_  
_As Terri read the last of the sentences, she had had a very astonished look on her face. In complete shock she thought fast for what to do. She had to tell her mum what Richey was up to. She walked faster and faster towards the home computer ready to spill that rotten scum bag's secrets.

Terri conscience coursing through her veins ready to save her mum.Luckily when she logged on his password was in there and the windows entry noise confirmed she was in. Terri glanced down the list of e-mails and clicked on one saying UrgentUmbrella

_From: Richard Vin Dr Walter Crouger Walter,_

_ I can understand your concern and I have deepest sympathy for Julia's family and friends but this experiment is of greatest importance of which I cannot divulge in this unclassified e-mail._

_Sadly, I must inform you that bees were a very bad choice for this experiment seeing as they already contain poison and using the 'material' we have on them would have increased the likelihood of the dosage of poison to go to lethal force._

_We must as of now close the laboratory and the wing due to this stupid mistake these bees are now killing machines we will be sending a crash team from the leaf green facility in northern Canada I hope you cannot mess this up as well._

_Now this case of a human bee could be seriously helpful to our 'project' which you know well about. We want the room in which she is held to be sealed off and we would like Anne to be sent to our 'special' ward at Oaktown general. Can you please recycle this message as soon as you receive this no one else has clearance to know this if your do you know what will happen so please dispose it._

__

As we aforementioned in this letter the Oaktown PD are treating this as 'suspicious' so we must implicated security guard(Nathan Drall). I know he saved your lives but this is of most importance so you must 'plant' something on him to incriminate him. As was mentioned do not mention this.

_Your Sincerely_

_Richard Vin _

Furious with her find, Terri crawled upstairs and to sleep.

Terri awoke to view her mum, Tracy blonde and proud of it, looking worried and sad "I'm sorry but me and Richey have to go to work" she informed "What, my step-dad now got you engaged to him and working with you has he? At that scum umbrella? He's evil in person!" Terri replied "Don't say that about my Richard! All he is nice to you and your friends!" Tracy retorted

"NO I won't mum I know he hits you! Or did you walk into seven-hundred doors?" that's when Tracy's hand collided with Terri's face "Never, I repeat NEVER say that about Richey!" she screamed as tears flashed down Terri's scared face "I'm sorry" Tracy rolled sheepishly like a bad dog. "No you're not I KNOW your not!" Terri screamed at the top off her teenage voice as she darted towards the door _that evil, evil step-dad I'm getting away I'll go to James and the Highlanders_ her confessant thoughts were shocked out of motion as the heavy oak door swung in a graceful force. It connected with Terri's face mid-swing knocking her flying as red thick blood poured from her disfigured nose. Tracy screamed with shock as Richey entered like a bold giant, he had dark thick hair and even darker eyes his face did not show one flicker of concern as he stared with dark eyes.

James was awoken by the deafening roar that was his dads snoring after a particularly heavy lager-binge. He grabbed his torn and worn jeans from a lop-sided hanger and pulled on his billabong top and strode into Downtown Oaktown. Oaktown was a split town not the homely everyone knows everyone that people expect there was the posh old stately side and the 'new' town which was a ramshackle mix of shops houses and high-rise apartments. The town split curiously right over the stone-cladded school. He locked his old corroding door and stared at the glowing clock underneath _Harry Goodman's TV store we sell the best and nothing but it! _The clock glinted the time 8:32am in menacing scarlet letters and in smaller insignificant blue letters Sat.

Many people overflowed Oaktown's streets loaded up with shopping like pack-horses in a gravy train either looking pleased with their purchases or bored stiff with back ache. James slid through the incomprehensible tangle of shoppers, workers and old ladies paying their taxes as he went on his quest for the park.

A couple of depressed Goths were lounging on a battered stone bench engraved with _Cynthia Don 1920-1971 Medical Genius of Oaktown _and staring at the babbling Lake Spital. Oaktown's significant monument. Lake Spital was named after the founder of Oaktown, Alfred Spital, he found a silver mine to the west of the lake and built this town to supply workers and grew up around the thriving lake village. The corroded statue stood towering and dominating above the cool blue water.

The Highlanders as they were called were glancing at him as he sprinted towards them there was Arnold, a dark haired American boy with green eyes and tattered cloths, Mercedes, a light brown haired Spanish girl with great hazel eyes and a fantastic smile, and Ned, once a convicted nerd but was converted to skating via Airwalk, but where was Terri?

"Where is Terri?" he enquired anxiously "I don't know lovebird I'm sure she will be here" Leanne announced sarcastically.

James glanced down at his bare arm as if expecting a watch to be there. It was actually a strange action to do as the last time he wore a watch was…two years ago. He strained to think and a few seconds later he remembered why. His thought wasn't particularly anything

That could haunt him but he knew that he didn't want it happening again, how small the

Incident was. His brand new watch bought by his dad just as a kind of _thank you for being my son_ present, had got caught on a passing stranger's coat. In the process of being totally humiliated he didn't realize that the watch was slowly succeeding to slip of his wrist and in a minute it had created a big gash on the top of his hand.

Coming out of his trail of thoughts by a "Hello? Zombie over there are you with us?" he turned his head to look at Arnold's curious face.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctors And Jacks?

**Resident Evil: Project Damien**

**Chapter 2: Doctors and Jack's?**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Resident Evil Story Characters Weapons Mutant Creatures and Even If I Did Why Would I Be Here? I Would Be In My Mansion sipping tea and laughing at anything that didn't have £250,000 n the bank XP P.S Enjoy!_

Terri awoke, dazed, in a cold wrought-iron hospital bed with an anxious doctor staring down on her "O" she intoned "You took a nasty blow to the head! Worst I've seen in many years!"

"What!" replied Terri "Don't worry it's normal for you to experience some amnesia for the next hours or so" she answered, her voice lifting with hope

"Who are you?" Terri enquired

"I'm Doctor Jones but you can call me Rhian" she answered smiling happily.

"Where is my mum and my evil step-dad?" she sniped

"Well I would not call him evil but he is a nasty piece of work, he virtually dragged your mum to work on something important called Project D" Rhian announced

"WHAT!" shouted Terri "I want my mum here now!" several nurses jumped and a tray of multi-colored pills spilled down the ward like multi-colored ants.

"We will try Terri, We will try now please calm down" soothed Dr Jones.

Then the evil reappeared, Richey he glared down at her smiling "I know what you have been doing! You naughty girl" as a mean glaring scientist appeared overhead

"Doctor Fitzgerald, I want you to inject her with something that will cause amnesia" he breathed deeply

"WHAT! That's Illegal Sir!" Instructed Rhian "I do not care, laws do not stop umbrella she knows that only level five personal are allowed to know!" he shouted

"But…But… this can wreck her life she wont know who her parents are, her name…" he sniped.

"Do you think I'm stupid woman not THAT powerful!" he glanced across at the scientist

"You do have the right type of injection don't you?"

"Yes, Sir!" he replied gruffly

"Ok administer" he intoned as Terri screamed but nobody listened nor cared as the metal tube inserted into the bloodstream and the injection infused with the blood.

"Make sure all exit are secure" Richey barked at a scared security guard as she drifted into sleep.

James surveyed the park anxiously as Arnold grinded the bridge with his deck over Lake Spital. The bridge moaned deeply as the skateboard glided down the gleaming metal handrail on the bridge. "Where is she?" asked James to the group.

"For the umpteenth time we don't know!" shouted Mercedes furiously.

"Look guys over there!" whispered Ned conspiratorially "It's Terri step-dad Richey! Let's go ask him!"

When they get over to Richey he glared at them "What do you kids want?"

"Hey we're not kids we are 16!" they jeered back "Anyway where is Terri?"

"She's at the hospital she walked into a door! That's all I'm telling you now get out of my hair!" he shouted

"What? You've hurt her haven't you!" shouted Arnold

"No" he bellowed "and if u refers me as a bully I'll sue you!"

"She's On Level eighteen which is, if you don't know, is Umbrella's care unit seeing as me and her mum work for umbrella! By The way I doubt she'll remember you she's got amnesia" he frowned calmly

"What" shouted Ned

"You've given her brain damage!" screamed Mercedes

"I did nothing if you remember" Richey replied unenthusiastically

They decided not to waste their personal time on a waster like Richey. So they started to sprint down the road with strobe lighting flashing out like red blowouts. They turned the corner and dashed into a business man carry many papers from his office round the corner the papers sprinted in the and fell into dejected wet pile in a puddle.

"Oi, get back here!" the man shouted but they were already at the street which the clinical hospital glared down at them. They burst into the busy hospital reception as the receptionist was speaking to a poor man with half a burnt face " Will you please go to intensive care ward they will deal with you there!" she announced smiling. They strolled over to the cold, gray elevator as a doctor walked across the old, fraying carpet.

They entered the cold, depressing and stared down the blank gray panel but then Mercedes noticed a message.

_**MESSAGE TO ALL UMBRELLA EMPLOYEES AND DOCTORS**_

_**If you haven't noticed but umbrella is great company that supports hundreds of jobs but sadly, due to nature of our work, there are injuries at the plant so we have opened a new ward Umbrella Ward for umbrella staff and staff relatives to be treated at. This new ward is revolutionizing the way on which we treat many patients in Oaktown. Sadly, due to matters we will not disclose, this area is only available, at this present time, to doctors and relatives to the injured if anyone is found up there that isn't meant to be up there we will removed you from the site of the hospital.**_

_**Thank You for reading This Message**_

_**Kelly Parker (Head of Advertising)**_

"I know" busted Ned "we shall go to the floor below the Umbrella ward then we go up the stairs!" Everyone nodded in silent agreement as Ned pushed the button saying Floor 18, even though the sticker said 'closed due to redevelopment' and the elevator burst into life and shuddered up the floors.

The elevator came to an abrupt halt the automated voice revved up "_Due to your request of floor eighteen (Mutation Department) we shall let you off here at floor 17 (Maternity) Please have a safe day" _They slid out of the elevator and briskly walked across the floor while the screams of new born babies reverberated around the room. They pushed the heavy door out into the stairwell.

The stairs clattered heavy underfoot as they reached floor 18. The stench of something like gone-off meat seeped through the cracks in the surgically clean door. They started to clamber up the old battered steps they reached the ninetieth floor it was white with a blue stripe but no door a sign enquired ' To find entrance to Floor nineteen go to floor twenty and come down'

The twentieth floor was labeled 'Burns Ward' "Oh no" muttered Arnold "I hate burns" they all looked quite frightened what they might find. The door swung open coldly as they glanced around the room looking for a nurse anxiously. They found one, rather flustered, doctor standing by a condensation dripping water cooler. They advanced slowly and rounded on the doctor "HI, My Sister Terri, Terri Johnson Is in Floor 19 but I'm scared of elevators so how do I get there?" James Lied profusely

"Right, Ok Don't worry I hear she's fine a nasty blow to the head though, If you go to the center staircase go down 1 floor and there's a pair of double doors with 'Fire Exit' above It go through they'll Direct you to her" he replied smiling they backed away towards the inviting wooden door with **Central Stairway **embossed on the gold plate they trooped through.

They glided down the staircase and went through the white double doors that led to the mysterious Floor 19. As soon as they were through the doors to rather burly security guards appeared and asked menacingly "What are you kids doing on this floor?"

Mercedes stepped forward "I have came to see my sister Terri, Terri Johnson sadly I was away from home when I was informed that she was injured Can we go we see her please"

"Okay, But no noise ok these are very serious cases!" they believed.

They walked through…

As all three briskly walked down through the never ending corridor, Arnold scuffling his feet along the shiny white floor, they checked each side trying to spot their injured friend. Squinting through the mini windows on the clean metal doors, they saw all sorts of hurt people.

Mercedes glanced through one to her left. She noticed a young boy, maybe six, or seven at least. His right arm was held in a white sling neatly tied up at the back of his neck and a tiny scar above his watery eye with a row of neat stitches. Everything was neat on the umbrella floor, slightly neater than the upper floors as if they were trying to say _if you don't make it perfect with absolutely no messiness at all, then everyone will drop dead. _

Ned whispered a little "where are you Tez?" He was starting to feel worried just incase something really bad had happened to her. Terri's step dad had said she might have the dreaded amnesia. If so then what sorts of things would she forget? Would she forget her friends, her family?

_What if she wakes up and never knows who I am again? I can't risk that from happening, all those awesome days she's had and tried to never forget, will be gone. Vanished for good._

About ten minutes later, which seemed a lot longer, Mercedes noticed a brunette sitting dizzily on the edge of the neatly presented bed. Her dead straight black hair was smothered in her dry blood. She turned her head slowly and her great green eyes almost glowed as the light shone down on her. Her dried tears made tracks down her pale face and she was wearing a clean white hospital robe. Mercedes hadn't needed any more time to realize that the poor girl was her unfortunate friend Terri.

In excitement and shock Mercedes rushed towards the door calling out to Arnold and Ned after her "she's there! Terri's in that room there!" she pointed to her ward.

They carefully opened the door together so none of them would walk in first; they were all so desperate to see her. 

Terri stood up, wondering who was visiting her and why those people were so warn out.

Arnold's eyes widened with joy. "Terri!" he ran over to her with his arms out to give her a warm friendly hug. He had to admit, he was worried about her.

Terri looked him up and down and put her arms out to him, but this time not to hug him back but to try and avoid that boy from touching her. Why were they acting as if she knew them?

Ned stepped closer to the bed "we were worried 'bout u Tez" he fixed his eyes on Terri.  
"How did you know my name?" Terri asked very curious to know the answer.  
"Don't joke with me, Tez" Ned made a fake laugh; he was dreading this happening. "You know how I know you, you idiot, we're your best friends!" He laughed some more then moved his eyes to look at Arnold and Mercedes. They were probably feeling the same way as he did, horrified at the idea of losing their mate.

"Come on Terri, I think you need a rest. You're probably tired. You tired Tez?" sweat started dripping from Ned's forehead.

_Go away from me! I do not know you so leave me be!  
_  
Giving up, Terri slipped back into bed. She was actually very sleepy. It could be from all that crying she was doing, she felt like she cried buckets full. All she wanted was to get out of this place but she knew that it wasn't necessary so slumped her tired head onto the cheap feeling pillow and let her eyelids drop.

Terri heard footsteps behind her and spun around speedily to try and capture whatever it was. The noise became louder and it felt so close that she was sure whatever the thing was, was crawling on her back. She glanced to her left, to her right and then behind her once more. She wanted to run, get away from where she was. __

Where am I anyway?

She took a look at the view around her. There wasn't much to it; dark dusty floorboards underneath her bare feet, the walls were also dark, so dark they looked like they were painted that depressing colour and just a small bright light ahead of her.

Terri made her legs move faster and she sped closer and closer towards that mysterious light in the background. She hadn't thought deeply about the light and wasn't really paying any attention to it, but now that it was almost creeping up to her, she got hooked to the idea that it was her way to freedom.

Her face brightened, from the shining light and the feeling of happiness deep inside of her.

_Almost there, almost there!_

She dashed down the corridor like place like a toddler does to its mother and her legs felt much more powerful. 

Her other thoughts then crept back up to her as she heard those footsteps once again. She struggled to go faster as her worries were dragging her backwards. Next, a cold breeze blew past her, not that there was any wind where she was.

There was something or someone defiantly behind her, or in front of? She had no idea but she knew she could just sense a living presence.

A few seconds later a cold solid object came in contact with her head. Terri's mind raced, all her thoughts were whirring around in one.

_Someone is trying to get me. Someone is trying to hurt me. I have to get to the light. Have to get free!_

She fell awkwardly and her body was sprawled on the dark dusty floor.

Terri awoke with a major headache. Her head throbbed and almost straight away she clasped her sweaty hands to her forehead. She looked around her. 

_Where…?  
_

_Oh yes. Someone hit me. No that's not it; I got ran over by a car? Well I think I must of hurt myself somehow, to end up here, in this ghostly hospital._

Terri shuddered with just mentioning the word: hospital.

Dr Lindermann sweated profusely as she injected a sinister green substance into several pills and put them in a pod marked _TJ Ward 7 (Terri Johnson)_


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

**bResident Evil: Project Damien**

**Chapter 3: The Restaurant**

Dr Lindermann walked purposefully down the gleaming ward mingling in-between the other disgruntled Doctors and Nurses. A cup, dropped by a fellow employee, rolled across the floor straight into Dr. Lindermann's anxious footsteps as Nurse Gladice strode across the gleaming corridor. The cup entangled with Dr. Lindermann's footsteps and her tray of 'Doctored' Pills smashed into nurse Gladice's 'Undoctered' Pills they sprayed across the room.

Hurriedly, Nurse Gladice stooped down to pick up the pills and put them into their correct pots except for one green pill which she dropped into the sterile cup of _KT Ward 9 (Karl Taylor). _Dr Lindermann, sweating profusely.

Terri hadn't realised she fell back to sleep and she woke with a sound of footsteps. The shoes of a woman, she could tell, as she listened to the noise of heels going _tap, tap, tap._

Dr Linderman walked in briskly holding a plastic pot and a glass of cold fresh water in the other. She passed the glass to Terri.

"I don't need any pills, I feel much bet…."

The shaking doctor almost shoved the small pills down Terri's throat, forcing Terri to swallow them before she choked.

In a hurry Dr Linderman rushed out of the ward leaving a slight draft as she whisked past, the flash of white coming from her long doctors coat.

Terri blinked. She couldn't make out if the troubled doctor was actually there, whether it was her eyes playing up on her because she only just awoke. That doctor came in and out so quickly Terri had to really think.

And if she was there, what were those pills for?

Terri stared around the room for a few seconds just thinking about, well everything.

She thought about her mum. She remembered the argument they had. Was that yesterday?  
She couldn't remember, but that could be the reason she hadn't come to visit her. She missed her mum's sweet face.

Terri's eyes began to fill up and silvery trickles of tears rolled down her sore face.

Arnold, Ned, Mercedes. Why hadn't _they _visited her? Knowing them well, she knew they would have. So why hadn't they?

She thought of James, his thin brown hair framing his soft face. His bright blue eyes were like being lost at sea when she stared into them, which felt like a whole year ago she had done that and probably was. He didn't seem to feel the same way as she did and so never stared at Terri in a romantic way. All the signs of James looking at her was a quick glance and then he hurried off to skate on his warn out skate board.

She missed him so much.

Struggling to see in front of her now, she whispered to herself:

_I have to get out of here. I have to get free._

She didn't really notice she had mentioned the last sentence. Why did she say the word 'free'?  
She was already free enough. She could do anything she wanted most of the time. Her mum let her stay up late, as long as she woke up early in the morning ready for school, and she did.

The end of the hospital bed had become blurry. Next there was two ends of the hospital bed, two mini tables beside her. There were double lights above her. Everything in the room had seemed to form a clone.

The next minute she felt dizzy and tired all over again and found her head resting against the cheap smelling pillow once again.

Nurse Gladice walked in to Karl's room with a cheerful face. The young boy had a small smile but still couldn't help himself from crying, he didn't like this place. His mummy wasn't there to comfort him and he didn't have his stuffed leopard so he hadn't got to close his sleepy eyes in days.

The poor boy screamed in pain as his small wrist was broken and the sling he was wearing was rubbing against the back of his neck.

As he rubbed his eyes with his only free hand, Nurse Gladice picked up one of the tablets and placed it into a child's plastic cup half full of orange squash.

"There, there Karl. No need to cry. I have your favourite drink here. Are you thirsty?"

Karl wept and nodded his head.

The kind nurse passed him the cup carefully and he accepted it. He sipped his orange squash and small marks of the drink formed around his mouth, the nurse could tell he was enjoying it.

The nurse hadn't realised the pill she placed in his drink was the green one from Dr. Linderman's pot, that she hadn't noticed before that she picked up.

She let Karl rest his head on her lap and he fell soundly to sleep, she spread a little smile because she noticed some how she had comforted the little boy to make him go to sleep. She remembered how hard it was to do this.

The nurse rubbed his forehead and just watched him breath steadily.

She took a quick glance at the clock and concentrated on Karl once again. She felt his head, he was burning up. She moved her head to the side and she embossed a confused look on her face. He started to sweat and shake great amounts, the nurse looked worried. What could she have done wrong?

He wasn't waking up, usually when something goes wrong with a person they wake up and realise it. There is something seriously wrong. She placed his sweet head on the pillow and rushed for help.

_Oh my god, oh my god. Please, please, please God don't let him die. He's so young. So young!_

The first person to see the terrified nurse was Doctor Lindermann.

She put her cup of coffee down on the desk in one of the staff rooms and ran out to see what was wrong.

She stopped the crying nurse and asked her what the matter was.

"Karl! The poor boy! He's…he's going to die if we don't do anything! What can we do? This is not normal! Help him, I can't help him!"

"Nurse Gladice!" Doctor Lindermann caught hold of the nurse to prevent her from running off somewhere. "You can't do anything if you are panicking like this. Calm down, just breathe for a second."

The worried nurse took a deep breath and stared at her tear dropping to the shiny floor.

"Now where is he?" asked Doctor Lindermann.

Nurse Gladice stretched out her trembling finger pointing back where she came from and walked speedily towards his door.

They both pushed open the door and it swung closed behind them. Nurse Gladice's face  
didn't get any happier. She looked at the poor boy on the bed, he was wriggling more vibrantly.

Doctor Lindermann walked towards him in shock.

_This was not supposed to happen! Silly women! She must have picked up one of Terri's pills…he is going to pass out in 5, 4, 3, 2…_

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" screamed out Nurse Gladice.

"No, no. I think he has just fainted. Don't worry Gladice, he'll be fine." Doctor Lindermann gulped. She hoped he would be, it wasn't a pill for small children, and it could be way too strong for him. Poor Karl Taylor could never wake up again.

"How do you think Terri is now?" Ned asked while putting his foot on the ground for a push on his skateboard.

"Well if she wakes up not knowing who we are again, I don't think she is quite alright." Mercedes answered with a smart remark.

"Shut up. This is serious." Arnold said sternly.

"Do you think we should we call for James?" Ned asked the crew. "He didn't come with us last time."

"We might as well, since we're like on his road." Mercedes shrugged and picked up her skateboard, pink with mini skulls on the underside.

Moving towards James' huge house, skating on the road, they saw a tall figure up ahead.  
They all realised at once that it was James in his torn and worn baggy trousers.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Arnold called out.

Once James was with the rest of the crew, they skated on ahead.

_I wonder how Tez is…_

All of the crew worried about their friend. Even James, even though he hadn't seen her last time, it was just strange being in The Highlanders without her.

When they finally got to the hospital, all tired and desperate to sit down, they casually strolled in through the entrance.

The security guards and the other people they had to convince to let them past last time they were there remembered them and kindly let each of them past.

However, they did not recognise James.

Mercedes noticed the women looking confused glancing at him and, before she could say a word, Mercedes said:

"My brother had a test to revise for last time, he's curious to see how Terri is."

The women nodded her head, her golden hair nodding with it.

Every one of them carried their skateboards for just a little respect for the umbrella floor and Arnold, Ned and Mercedes searched for the familiar room as James just followed.

"Ah, ha" Ned mentioned. "There it is."

They trudged into Terri's ward, quietly just in case she was still asleep.

She was however, not. She was sat up straight in the bed staring into space.

At the sound of people walking in she turned her head to see who it was. In a flash she had got out of her bed and rushed over to give all of her friends a great big hug. She had really missed them.

In the moment of happiness, everything seemed perfect. All the five friends were back together at last, grinning faces spread widely for a few seconds.

The moment had been broken when a doctor had walked in saying:

"Hey, Terri, you are free to go."

Rushing to get her shoes on, Terri walked around her bed.

Even though it _seemed_ perfect, and it maybe had been but their lives won't be for much longer. Well, no ones lives are perfect so they won't have to feel that bad, you would think.

The Highlanders had decided to go to the restaurant down town. They hadn't visited for a while so most of them had forgotten what it was called, even though they couldn't pronounce it properly before because it was in Spanish, bar Mercedes.

They found a table for five in the Si Caompond, which was kind of lucky as today the restaurant was very busy.

They ordered themselves a freezing drink; it was so warm the sun was sweating.

James was starting to regret wearing his baggy trousers. His legs felt like they were put in an oven to roast. But still, he was happy to be where he was, with his mates.

As Terri slurped on her refreshing drink, she couldn't help herself thinking about James.

_God he's so good looking. I just wish he would feel the same way…just this wish I want to come true. I long for it _so _much._

_  
_Her face grew a sad look and she knew it would never come true. She wanted to cry into a pillow to get her anger and sadness out but it wouldn't really help if she did.

Nothing could make her feelings seep out of her.

They stared at the television on the wall as it mentioned there was a quick news flash.

_Good after noon this is reporter Claire Thomas here with the latest news. First is the question: is there something unusual going on in Oaktown? Well according to a young survivor of an attack apparently by a 'bee', there defiantly is. Late yesterday evening after going out to the car park for the place she works, Ashley Cray of 24 years old had seen a bee fly above her. Luckily she is okay and here is Ashley now to tell the whole story._

Thank you. Well as you said it was yesterday evening, around 7:00, I had worked late that day. I was walking towards my car and it seemed like a swarm of bees came out of no where!   
_I tried to get to my car before any thing could happen_ _but I didn't make it in time. I had got attacked for maybe thirty seconds and they still managed to leave a mark behind, imprinted on my arm._

Ashley pointed to her arm which attracted everyone's attention. On the underside of her arm was a huge deep cut but it didn't look like a usual scar type of cut. It looked as if someone had gone up to her and cut out a slit with a sharp knife. There were small lumps of puss like liquid oozing out of it and it was completely covered with dry harsh blood.

_The force of the bees was amazing. They were no ordinary bee that's for sure! They knocked me to the wet ground and I was left there for, about and hour, I think. I have a small graze on the back of my head where I scraped my head against the floor, I was pretty lucky; it's a very near death experience! I suffer from small headaches now, if I could have, I would have ran...I suppose its better me than anyone else, right?_

Thank you for coming in to tell us that story Ashley and I hope you get better soon.

Right, next on Today's News is the story of Tom Taylor when he…

The crew stopped listening to the television and stared at each other in shock.

"What was tha' about?" Ned asked in total confusion.

Terri thought back to the other day, she was sure she had known something about "Mutant Bees". Was it a note, maybe a letter?

She shook her head as if to try to forget what she was thinking about and blurted out:

"So, um, James…how are you?"

Looking a little puzzled why she asked since she was the one who just got out from hospital, he answered her with a simple: "Uh I'm fine, you?"

"I'm ok I guess, thanks."

_Think of something Terri, say something _interesting_ to James. Asking how he is, that's pathetic._

Going red now, she thought of something very _interesting_ to tell him. She was thinking of telling him how she felt about James, the beautiful eyed, kind and just completely nice all over boy, sitting almost on her.

_James, I need to tell you something. Oh actually, I can't do it with everybody listening. Um, I'll whisper it into his ear. I love you, I love you, l love you!_

Terri's face felt like all the colour had just been flushed away.

"James, can I tell you something?" Terri said to him, immediately shaking all over mentioning his name.

"Yeh, sure, what is it Tez?" James asked casually.

Terri leaned closer to him, getting ready to let out her secret, ready to pass him her heart, hoping that he wouldn't give it back broken.

The warm blood from her heart rushed to her head quickly, creating a major headache.

Her eyes drooped and the whole restaurant was spinning, spinning so fast Terri couldn't tell where she was anymore.

Her body collapsed onto James. If she was awake enough to realise she surely would have been embarrassed.

James didn't understand what was going on. "Get off me Tez."

The rest of The Highlanders glanced at Terri to see what made James speak.

"Tez?" 

"Oh no" Arnold said shaking his head slowly. "Not again."

Terri couldn't hear or see anything anymore. The only sense she had at the moment was to be able to feel things. She couldn't feel the warmth, but she certainly could feel danger.


End file.
